


Tone

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Bluebeard is being an asshole again.





	Tone

Bluebeard held a special place in your heart. What you meant by that was he stayed in the spot where you harbored all your hatred. So yeah, it was a special place, alright.

Most of the time you just ignored him. Now, though, you couldn't help it. You punched him. Twice. Once in the stomach, and then in the face.

"Keep that up and I'll be forced to return the favor," he warned.

"I'd like to see you try," you sneered.

"How could an _imbecile_ like you possibly hope to survive? Of all the useless creatures in this God-forsaken world, you, my dear, are--"

Bigby grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. "You better watch how you talk to them in front of me."

You tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced at you. You raised an eyebrow. He let Bluebeard go. You kicked Bluebeard in the balls. Bigby held the door open for you as you left, and you smiled at him.


End file.
